karatequestfandomcom-20200214-history
Karate City
Founded during the great Salmon Rush of 1876, Karate City is a coastal city that overlooks the Pacific Ocean. It is protected from the hostile weather that is known to ravage this area of coastline by the jagged Luka Cliffs and surrounding Luka Bay. History 1876 '- The first settlers of Karate City arrive on the Pacific Coast, weary from their long travels. Settlers from around the Midwest, they had heard about the amazing pink filleted fish that populated the streams and waters in the area. The original settlement was named "New Ironwood", after the birthplace of the original caravan leader, Elias Hartman. But when the caravan’s leader was lost to a Earthbound Void Snake that roamed the hills just outside the town, his eldest daughter Amelia took the role of leader. This was the only option as Elias's second-in-command, a banker named Carl Penn , disappeared during the attack. '''1886 '- Amelia Hartman would eventually go on to become the first official mayor of the town, and would also name the city they founded after the mysterious traveler from Michigan that used the power of "The Karates" to destroy an ancient evil that resided inside the core of nearby Mount Victory. '1890 '- Maverick General Hospital is built after converting a tavern, "The Empty Trough" to accommodate the resuscitation of several dozen miners that had invented their own homemade alcoholic concoction called "Old Paint". This hospital would grow with the city to become a major medical hub for the entire region. '1914 '- Karate City hosts the first "International Underwater Square-dancing Olympics" in which Canada takes the denim medal in 9/10 events. Denim is considered first place. '1941 '- Sigmund Roundhouse and his brother Mortimer convert their coffee table manufacturing plant into a shipyard to aid with the war effort. This leads to an industrial boom in the city that lasts throughout the next several decades. '1980 '- A fire, unknown in origin, destroys several businesses in downtown Karate City. Among the lost are Limping Lloyd's Hat Depot, The Dancing Onion Bistro, and Larry's Karate School. '1981 '- Morita High School is constructed and classes are held. The first Karate Club is assembled thanks to the efforts of a young Franklin Hernandez and an outside educator is brought in to teach by the name of Sensei Larry. '1994 '- Whispering Avalanche Ski Resort opens to critical success, just outside of Karate City on Mount Victory. The owner, Mortimer Roundhouse III, son of coffee table (and battleship) tycoon of World War II. Sigmund Roundhouse does not bear any offspring and the entire Roundhouse financial empire passes to the new generation. '2000 '- Franklin Hernandez is installed as Sensei at the Morita High School Karate Club. '2012 '- Franklin Hernandez goes missing after possible supernatural events occur at the school. ''National Protection Agency files have been classified in regards to this event. ''After the dust has settled, a student is given the title of "The Sensei" and placed in charge of the club. '''2013 - The KCSD school board, teacher's union, janitor's union, volleball team, and school mascot vote 68:1 to remove the Karate Club from the school premises. As part of the settlement, property is donated to the new "Dojo of The Seven Dragons" and construction begins. Category:Locations